


Morning Shower

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: I wrote this fanfic (more like a drabble) based on one of the prompts by OTPprompts (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) as follows: "Imagine Person A and Person B having shower sex."





	Morning Shower

  
The light filtered slightly through the thick curtains of Yoshiki’s room, allowing some warm sun rays reach the bed sheets where two guys slept peacefully.  
  
Suddenly Toshi opened his eyes, he took one of his hands to his face, rubbing it softly as he sat up, watching the intensity of the filtered sun rays. He looked at the clock, noticing it was past 10 am.  
  
An alarmed look passed his face as he realized they were gonna be really late for an interview, so he moved towards Yoshiki, taking his shoulder and shaking him softly. "Yo-chan! It’s late, wake up!"  
  
Yoshiki mumbled something in his sleep and pulled the bedsheets over his head. Toshi sighed, kneeling on the bed and shaking him even harder. "Yoshiki!! We´re gonna be late for the interview!!"  
  
"Don’t care…" Yoshiki said finally stirring. A moment later he took out his pillow and covered his face with it.  
  
"The hell you don’t care! It’s about your damn solo tour!" Toshi said outraged, "I’m going to take a shower so you better be up by the time I come out." He then went into the bathroom.  
  
Yoshiki sighed, throwing aside the pillow and bed sheets as he sat up. He wasn’t a morning person at all.  
  
Suddenly, an amazing idea occurred to him and he beamed as he rushed out of the bed, grabbing something from the nightstand with him and leaving his pajamas scattered all over the floor.  
  
Toshi was in the shower, rubbing the soap on his body while humming a soft ballad when he heard the rustling of the curtain and just a moment later there were two firm hands holding him from behind. "I see you decided to get up…" he said smiling softly.  
  
"I have this idea…" Yoshiki said. "We can save time if we shower together…"  
  
"Right…" Toshi said turning to face his bandmate. "Good to know you came to your senses…" he began but stopped as he saw a wicked smile on Yoshiki’s lips. "What?"  
  
"You are awfully sexy in the morning…" Yoshiki said kneeling before him and starting to suck his dick eagerly, without pause.  
  
"Yoshiki!!" Toshi placed his hand against the wall, looking for support as he felt his dick growing hard and his legs weak "oh… We don’t have time…"  
  
Yoshiki let go of Toshi’s hard on whilst looking up at him, a pout on his sexily wet lips. "But I want you…" he said in a husky voice while slowly moving his hand through Toshi’s length, making sure it was quite hard, then he brought forth the item he’d taken from the nightstand, revealing a condom with extra lube. "After last night you don’t even have to prep me…" Yoshiki offered, biting his lower lip as he slid the condom on Toshi’s dick.  
  
Yoshiki rose to his feet, applying the lube into the condom. Fully aroused by the view, Toshi couldn’t hold back any longer. Slamming Yoshiki hard against the cold tile wall and kissing him almost forcefully while taking one of his legs and placing it at his hip.  
  
"Ah…" Yoshiki moaned as he felt Toshi’s manhood pressing against his tight ring of muscles. "Toshi…"  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He didn’t want to hurt Yoshiki.  
  
"I am…" As if to reassure him he pressed himself further against Toshi’s dick.  
  
"As you wish…" Toshi said then penetrating him in one single powerful thrust.  
  
"Ah!" Yoshiki moaned half in pleasure half in pain. "mmm… Toshi… You are huge…"  
  
Toshi began thrusting at a steady pace, feeling how the other man’s muscles clenched tightly around him. "You are so… Tight…So good..."  
  
"ah… More…" Yoshiki requested as he felt Toshi increase his pace and force with each thrust.  
  
"don’t blame me later…" Toshi said breathless "if you… Can’t walk…" he warned as he angled his hips to hit Yoshiki’s prostate.  
  
Yoshiki was about to protest when he felt Toshi hit his sweet spot. "ah!! Yes… There!!" was all he could muster as he felt certain warmth beginning to pool in his abdomen, as his muscles tightened even more.  
  
Toshi moaned as he grabbed Yoshiki’s dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Yoshiki…" he could feel the world spinning around him, he knew they had little time so he was trying his best to speed the other man’s release unwittingly doing the same for himself.  
  
"ah… Yes… Toshi… Ah… Fuck me hard…" Yoshiki said as he felt his orgasm forming at the pitch of his stomach, sending waves of pleasure down below and up his spine.  
  
"oh… Yes… Yo-chan… Cum for me…" Toshi requested.  
  
Yoshiki needed nothing more, as he came almost instantly in Toshi’s hand closing his eyes and seeing stars behind his eyelids. Toshi came hard as well, feeling how his seed filled the thin barrier between them.  
  
"mmm… That was good…" Yoshiki said still enjoying the after glow of his orgasm.  
  
"It was indeed…" Toshi said removing himself from the other’s body and disposing off the used condom. "Now can we hurry up?"  
  
"Sure thing…" Yoshiki said taking a loofa and starting to soap himself up. "We can buy breakfast at the Mc’s drive thru and we’ll still make it on time…"  
  
"You do realize it’s almost ten thirty, right?" Toshi asked worriedly.  
  
"We can still make it!" Yoshiki said in a strained voice as he did his best to hurry up.  
  
-End-


End file.
